


Гордость

by Vendigo, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendigo/pseuds/Vendigo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Златан птица гордая, но иногда туповатая.





	Гордость

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 2001 год.

Можно бесконечно долго рассказывать о всех достоинствах Златана, о всех его победах, о всех его достижениях. Можно бесконечно долго говорить о том, что Златан всегда добивается своей цели, никогда не сворачивает с пути и вообще лучший футболист из ныне живущих. Можно также бесконечно долго перечислять все недостатки Златана: говорить о том, что он грубиян и не считается ни с чьим мнением. И это тоже будет верно. Можно потратить несколько часов, описывая характер Златана, и к вечеру смотреть на огромный список его плюсов и минусов. Все это правда и действительно так. Но ни одна из особенностей его характера не идет ни в какое сравнение с... гордостью. 

Гордость Златана может посоревноваться разве что только с его эго. Но Максвеллу кажется, что эти качества – две стороны чего-то целого. 

Златан никогда не попросит помощи, никогда не признает, что в чем-то не прав. Более того, Златан никогда и ни перед кем не уступит, будь то банальный спор или что-то более серьезное. Такой уж он, гордый... павлин. 

Максвелл часто проводит аналогии с животными. То он видит в Златане козла, то петуха, то павлина. Все зависит от настроения. Но в основном тот некоторая помесь гордого павлина с козлиной. 

А если спросить у Златана, считает ли он свою чрезмерную гордость недостатком, то он, конечно же, пошлет вас и скажет, что у него нет недостатков.

В общем, эта птица очень гордая. Иногда еще и туповатая. 

*** 

Максвелл очень скучает по своим родным и поэтому, когда выдается неделя отпуска, пользуется открывшейся возможностью, не раздумывая. Златан его рвения не поддерживает и, пока тот собирает чемоданы, ходит и фыркает, не понимая, зачем вообще нужно куда-то уезжать, когда рядом есть такая умница и красавица. 

— Тебе точно не надо наготовить на неделю? — в очередной раз спрашивает Максвелл. 

— Я что, похож на немощного? — фыркает Златан. — А ты мне типа жена, да? 

Максвелл лишь качает головой и невольно вспоминает безнадежно сгоревшую яичницу – верх кулинарного мастерства Златана. Но, хозяин – барин. Хочет готовить сам – пожалуйста. Может быть, он даже не умрет с голоду, кто знает? Правда. 

Златан провожает Максвелла и думает, что, возможно, с едой он погорячился.

*** 

Ох, если бы только можно было все знать заранее. 

Оказывается, готовить – это не просто покидать все в кастрюлю и ждать, когда оно само сделается съедобным. Готовить – это гребанное искусство. 

В первый день Златан уже традиционно сжигает яичницу. Но в этот раз часть ее хотя бы можно было есть. 

Потом был суп (он остался еще с пятницы): его Златан практически кипятит. Как так вышло – он не знает. Просто в какой-то момент заигрывается в приставку, и все. Пиздец. 

Об ужине и говорить нечего, что, в принципе, логично. Когда нет ужина, то не о чем и говорить. Златан просто заказывает пиццу, с ненавистью смотря на непонятную жижу, которая должна была быть пюре. 

На следующий день Златан сжигает макароны. Кастрюлю можно выкидывать. 

На третий день Златан просто заказывает пиццу. 

Златан дает последний шанс пельменям и даже уже не удивляется, когда понимает, что та слипшаяся масса – это и есть его шедевр.

Златан вздыхает и в очередной раз заказывает пиццу.

Вообще, он мог бы позвонить Максвеллу, попросить на «пальцах» объяснить, как готовить хотя бы гребанную яичницу. Но гордость, гордость! Он не может себе позволить даже мысли о том, что вот так просто позвонит и признает, что не справляется. Вот уж дудки! 

На пятый день Златан готов сдаться. Пицца сидит уже в печенках.

В субботу, на шестой день, Златан почти срывается, почти набирает знакомый номер, но упрямо сжимает зубы, гордо вздергивая подбородок. Звонок в чужую страну стоит очень много денег, и, между прочим, они именно поэтому друг другу и не звонят. Объяснение кажется неплохим, если бы не урчащий живот.

Но Златан даже свой организм заставит подчиняться. Тем более, китайская кухня вроде неплохая. 

*** 

Максвелл приезжает в воскресенье вечером и слегка удивляется тому, как радостно его встречает Златан. 

— Как ты без меня? 

— О, знаешь, замечательно, никто не гудел над ухом, что я играю полночи и не звонил мамочке. 

Максвелл качает головой, но совершенно не обижается, потому что он слишком скучает по этому ворчанию. 

— А что насчет еды? Ты нормально питался?

— Ой, только вот не надо включать мамочку, — фыркает Златан и гордо вскидывает подбородок. — Я умею готовить. 

Максвелл снова удивляется и молчит, более не задавая вопросов. Правда отсутствие дома сковородки и двух кастрюль начинает слегка напрягать, но, судя по гордому лицу Златана, эту тайну он унесет с собой в могилу.


End file.
